Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 7
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Guile faces his destiny as Bison and Cody are on a collision course of action and violence! The story heats up in part 7 with many new mysteries and events that will forever change the world of Street Fighter.


Part 7: The Death of DeeJay tje Jamiacan Black Fighter

The two men walked down the hallway of the expensive looking and nice apartment building, with the heels clip clopping on the ground and a pretty purse swinging care free and nicely and without a care in the woirld. She was a lucky man today. The luckest of all time beasue he was General Sgata and he was on a date with Travis the black and now they were goign back to Travis' upper class apartemtny after riding in his Ferrarry and watching the Ice Capades on a date that they were on before, and now they will sit in a bathtub together and talk about theiur future. "I love you " said the two men.

Blanka stood up out of his chair and said "I know how to stop Bison" and Cody Haggar took a drag off his cocaine sigarett and said "doon't fucking lie to me you green fuck" Blanka was starting to fear Cody and his cocaine problem and his anger, and how he always attacks DeeJay and tries to kill him beasue he is black. Deehay is black. Fei Lon g said "Cody, plase calm down. Let's listen to Blanka, he is our leader now" Blanka was the leader of the Boulevard Combtants becase Guile was not trusted by Blanka anymore and the Street Fighreres were disbanded beause of the McDona;ds attack when Bison escaped and becasme president whwn he got more psycho power and transformed into Ultra M, Bison, president of america and master of Shadoiwlaw. "Ultram M. Bison term is up in 2 months. IF we can stop him from being re-eleckted then we can defeat him" Cody put his sigarett out on DeeJay's back. DeeJay was onconshiouss form Cody breaking a chair over his head before. "Why can't we just attack Bison now?" asked Cody Hggar "He is too powerful when he is president. Plus, we can become traitors and get arrested if we fight him when he is president" said Blanksa. Cody agreed but he was lying. He was going to force Deejay to attack Bison with him even though Bison is the president, because he knows if he has DeeJay, Bison will probably kill DeeJay first becasue DeeeJay is black and Cody Haggar is not black and Bison is rasist on black people and Jamaicans. That is the plan of Cody Haggar, the Boulevard Combatant and once Final Fighter that was ogoing to betray Blanka and Fei Long.

The prison yard was silent and all the prisoners were watching in horror as Master of Rape threatened the guard, his henchman, and William Guike with a gun while they are locked in the kitchen when the TV tha has Ice Capades on it and playing the Ice Capades on television. All the prisoners and the guards could do was watch through the glass windows surrounding the kicthen while the mayhem was unfolding. "You like to watch me rape and kill?" joked Master of Rape as he kicked Guile in the face and smashed the front of the gun into his henchman. "Dont forget you either" and he smashed his elbow into the guard's face, breaking his mouth and his eye socket. "Who dies first?" he asked the people watching outside that were the other prisoners and guards. They all started chanting "Kill Guile! Kill Guile!" because everyone thinks Guile ais a traitor now and everyone hates Guile now because of Blanka. "Very well" said Master of Rape"say goodbye, Street Fighter" and Master of Rape pressed the gun against Guile's head . Guile's life was flashing before his eyes and he remembered Nash and how Bison shot Nash with a gun and killed him, and how Blanka and him used tobe friends and all the Street Fighting adventures they went on. HE wasn't sad though. Guile felt a strang e sense of relief as he knew he was facing his last moments on earth "mabye Blanka can defeat Bison and everything will be okay when I am gone" he thoght to himself. He almost wanted to die after what had happened, and he missed Nash and wanted to see him again in Heavan. "are you scared bich?" say Masteer of Rape and he started pulling the trigger in slow motion. Gjuiele closed his eyes and waited for the gunshot blast that would end his life. Master of Rape pulled the trigger and the gun went off with a loud bang. Guile's brain and skull exploded all over the room and blood and his brains were all over Master of Rape and all over the glass walls around the kitchen at the prison. Guile was dead.

Back at Travis' apartment, Sagat and Travis were listning to Lady in Red and sitting in a bathtub and talking about having children with each other. "I like Vega for a boy's name" said Sagat. "Why do youb always talk about taht name?" said Travis. "Are you having an affair?" The two men sat in silence for a while and then Sagat decided to tell the truth to his black fuck toy. "The truth is, my name is General Sagat...not Tagas. I am a Shadowloo operative and I used to work for M. Bison but I don't work for him anymore and I want to overthrow him and take over the world." Travis sat for a moment and then said "Okay good. For a second I thought you were going to say that you hate blacks." Sagat sipped his wine "Oh no, i dont like blacks too though" and the two men kissed passstionately. There would be a wedding in the near future and the black mechanic, Travis and the once Shadowlaw fighter and muy tay expert Sagat would take over the world and have a boy named Vega in the near future. "I want to help you defeat Bison" said Travis. "I know how to fight and I can live off the land beasue I was poor and homeless before I won the lottery and beacme and actor an d an auto mechanic." Sagat smiled warmly at Travis and said "let's fuck" The two men did sex late into the evening as romantic music played on Travis's CD player.

Ultra President Bison fixed his tie "this mirror is not clean. clean it immediately" he said. Then he walked into the Oval Office and sat in his chair at his desk. His desk was wodden and had a leather chair that had arm rests on it and wheels so it can move around sometimes and you can change the lumbar support and make the chair higher and lower if Bison wanted to and he had a drawer in the middle by where his knees go under the desk but it was a thin drawer that only can have papers on it and then the sides of the desk had other drawers that had more space and inside them was pens and pencils and a tape dispenser and a stapler and some paperclips and staple refills for the stapler and a notebook with "President Bison" on the front cover that Bison could write his Presidnetial plans in when he was making plans, and on the top of the desk was an IBM computer and a keybnopard and a computer mice and one of those leather things so you can't scratch the desk or make pen marks on it by accident when you are drawing on the papers and then there was a globe on the desk too so Bison could seee where he wanted to go on Vacation sometimes and also so he can see which countries he likes the most, like China and Indoneesha and The one Whwere Shadowlaw is. Sudenly he heard a noise outside of the White House in the bushes outside from the window behind his deesk in the Oval Office outside. "What the fuck was that?" he screamed.

Outside the White House, Cody Haggar and DeeJay were sneaking around. "Dis not a good idea mon. Blanka will be unhappy with us" say DeeJay in a Jamaican accent. "Shut up" said Cody "just keep your fucking mouth quiet and do what I say" Cody was high as fuck on cocaine, alcohol and speed and meth, and he was in no mood for DeeJay's stupid bullshit and his retarded black accent. "I have Bison in my sights from here" said Cody. "DeeJay, I need you to smash through the windows of the Ocal Office and attack Bison from behibnd. He won't knw what hit him." and then "okay mon" DeeeJay says. Just then Cody Haggar heard a strange sound frome beneath the two men outside the Oval Ofice "What the hell?" said Cody. Then all the sutten a drill started coming out of the ground and a tube like vehicle emerged from the dirt and the grass and landed on the ground where DeeJay and Cody are right now, just outside of Bison's office in the White House in Washnington DC, Maryland. "Oh shit mon" said DeeJay "It's Bison's secret service. we be fucked mon" say DeeJay. Cody tunred around and punched DeeJay in the face and smashed a baseball bat over his face, breaking his nose, teetch, mouth, eye sckets and forehead bones apart. The door on the drill vehicle opened and steam and smoke came out of the vehicle so Cody couldnt see who was driving it until the smoke cleared, and it didn't clear yet though,. The mystery will unracel soonly, howevver.

Inside the Prison, Master of Rape was smearing Guile's brain matter and blod and skull fragments all over his face and screaming "The stret Fighters are fuckin dead now and they are jack shit now!" and the guards and prisoners were cheering. "Now, to deal with these other two homos." Master of Rape turned around and looked at the guard and the henchm,an that was bleeding to death in the kitchen. Guile's headless body lay motion;ess on the floor next to them, with his blood, brain matter and skull bone parts all over the place and smoke coming out of his neck beasue heis head got blown apart by the shotgun before. "I won't even bother raping you again. You are no match for me" said Master off Rape as he pushed the two men next to each other and then stodd on the side of them and put the gun against the side of the guard's head. "This double barrell shotgun only haves one bullet left and it will kill both od you ar the same time unless you tell me the secret escape route of this prison. i have to defeat Bison." say Master of Rape. The guard looked at Master of rape and spit on him "fuck you" said the guard. Then, since the guard's head was turned and his face was now facing the other side of the henchman's head where his ear is, Master of Rape said "Very well. Then pay the ultimate price" and he pull;ed the trugger but since The Guard was facing the side of the Henchman's head where his ear and his sideburns are, the bullet crashed through the Henchman's temple exp[lodeing his head all over the place and onto Master off Rape and then the bullet came out the other side and smashed into the Guar'ds face and destroy his entire head and there was brain matter and blood and skull matter all over the kicthen at the prison and the TV got covered in blood and the chairs, and the cooking tools and equipment, and the glass walls that were around the kichen haves blood on it from the Guard, the Henchman anbd From Willian Gjuike. "Now I will reveal my secret to you all' says master of Rape and he puts the gun on the floor and puls dog tags out from under his prison uniform . They said "James McCould Guile." The guars and the prisoners were in shock when they realized that master of Rape is, in fact, however, in reality, unbeknownst to anyone, but now they see that it is true, becasue of the dog tags and the fighting and sex ability, something that no one could have anticipated about Master of Rape until this very moment: Master of Rape was, in fact, in reality, James McCloud Guile, the father of William G. Guile. The once alive Street Fighter who was raped and killed in prison.

End part 7

Masetr of Rape is James mCloud


End file.
